


Like a dream

by COstengard



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original companion character(s) - Freeform, doctor who male companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COstengard/pseuds/COstengard
Summary: When the TARDIS brings The Doctor somewhere it usually means there's trouble, and when she finds a man laying on a table with wires connected to his forehead she's determined to find out what's going on.





	Like a dream

**Author's Note:**

> (My first real work, so sorry if it's trash)

His heart beat in accordance with his soft, calm breaths. Serenity was plastered across his face as he slept. He was at peace, and his consciousness swirled in the land of dreams, totally oblivious to what was happening in the physical world.

In the dream he's standing in a vast field of tall yellow grass. The stalks are bending lazily in the soft wind. He's running his hand along the edges of the grass blades and feeling the combination of rough and smooth. Then he's turning his face up towards the sky and feeling the warm light of the mid-summer day. The air smells just right and a flock of birds fly by in an almost cloudless sky. He starts walking, the fields seem to go on forever, but far in the distance there is a vast forest. He can see tall trees with thick trunks and huge crowns with leaves in every colour imaginable. He reaches a hand out for the forest, he's now determined to get there, it just seems so far away.

In the real world however, he was nowhere near a forest or an endless field of tall grass. Instead, he was laying down, on a cold metal table, surrounded by darkness. It was almost completely quiet, the only sounds that could be heard were his shallow breaths.

But then, out of nowhere, there was another sound. It was loud, and impossible to describe, completely unique. Right after that, a big blue box appeared and a voice could be heard from inside. "What is this place? Why have you brought me here?"

The doors opened and a woman stepped out of the box. "I can't see a thing." She said and reached into the inner pocket of her overcoat. She pulled out some sort of small silvery device, then pressed a button on it. The device made it's own unique sound, just like the box had when it landed, and the room lit up.

It was... surprisingly small, and very plain. Except for one thing. There was someone laying on a table in the middle of the room. The woman that just stepped out of the strange box took a few steps closer to get a better look. The person laying on the table appeared to be unconscious, and there were black wires fastened to his forehead. The wires came down from a dark hole in the ceiling. The woman held out the device again, pressed the button, and then looked at it like she was reading something.

"Hmm... human, okay. Healthy, but appears to be sleeping. Strange place to fall asleep..." She raised her eyebrow in curiosity and walked around the table so she was standing beside him. "Let's wake you up!" she said to herself and carefully pulled away the wires from his forehead. What she didn't expect was that an alarm would go off and that the lights in the room would turn red. "Oops... that doesn't seem good."

He was ripped from his dream and thrown into the physical world. He opened his eyes, they burned and started watering. He blinked several times and tried to take in what was going on, he didn't recognise where he was. Suddenly he heard a voice beside him. "Hey, sorry for waking you up, but I think we've got to go." He snapped his head to the side and saw a woman standing beside him.

The woman ran to the door and pointed her device at it, suddenly it opened. Outside of the room there was a long darkly lit hallway, with multiple doors along the walls. The woman stuck her head out and looked around. Farther down the hall to the right, another door had opened and a group of armed droids were currently stepping out.

"Okay, yeah. We've definitely got to go," she said with a hint of panic in her voice and leaned back into the room. "Come on." The woman forcefully pulled him off the table. He couldn't feel his legs and almost fell to the ground when his feet touched the floor. The woman caught him and helped him stand up, then she took his hand. "Run!" She pulled him with her out of the room, turned left and then sprinted down the hall.

Her long light grey coat flared and her blonde hair bounced as she ran with him. She turned right, turned left and then continued straight down another hall.

He was starting to wake up fully now, but he was still incredibly confused. He glanced back to see the droids following right behind them, and he started sprinting faster. Suddenly he was pulled to the right and into a very small room, like a broom cupboard. The blonde woman quickly closed the door. They were standing incredibly close to each other, there was barely any room. She looked up at his face. It displayed a mixture of confusion and panic. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but she quickly whipped her hand up and put a finger on his lips to cut him off. They needed to be absolutely quiet so that the droids would pass them without noticing anything.

They were both out of breath from the running and trying their best to keep their breathing slow and quiet. They heard the heavy footsteps from out in the hall coming closer and simultaneously took a deep breath that they held until the footsteps had passed them. They waited another moment and then the woman finally took her finger away from his lips. She opened the door and leaned out into the hall to check if it was okay to step out. He just stood there in silence for a bit before opening his mouth again to speak, but before he could say his first word he was cut off again.

"Come on. We need to move," she said and stepped out into the hall. She started walking in the opposite direction of where the droids had gone and he soon ran up to her side.

"Okay, I know you've probably got a lot of questions, let's start with the obvious ones. _Where are we?_ I don't know. _What's going on?_ I don't know. _Who am I?_ That I do know. I'm The Doctor, a time lord- Well no actually, time _lady_ , from Gallifrey. My TARDIS brought me here, and that usually means there's something interesting going on. I'm going to find out what."

"Okay..." he said after a while. "Follow up questions... Was I supposed to understand any of that? And is your name actually The Doctor?"

"Yes, my name is actually The Doctor."

"Right..."

"What?"

"No nothing, it's just a strange name."

"Oh, yeah?" She stopped and crossed her arms. "What's your name then?"

"My name is Anton," he answered.

"See, that's a strange name. My name isn't strange."

The Doctor continued walking, and Anton ran up to her again. "Where are we going?" he asked. She seemed to know exactly where she was going.

"We're following the wires," she answered and pointed to the ceiling, which made Anton look up. "I've got to know what's happening here, and I figured knowing where those wires lead is a good start."

The wires came out over every door along the hallway and connected to what seemed to be a main wire on the middle of the ceiling.

The Doctor and Anton followed it and were lead to a wide metal door at the end of a hallway. They walked up to it and The Doctor tried to push it open. It was locked. She reached inside her coat and took out a strange device.

"What's that?" Anton asked curiously and looked at it.

" _This_ is my sonic screwdriver," The Doctor answered and pointed it at the door. "I made it myself." She smiled proudly.

"Your what now?"

"My sonic screwdriver. Very useful. It does a whole bunch of things. I mostly use it for scanning stuff and unlocking things though." She pressed a button on it and the device made a sound. Suddenly, the door opened. Almost like magic.

Anton didn't know how to react. He was confused and also completely baffled by what was going on, but at the same time it was amazing, and exciting too. Everything that was happening seemed like a dream, that was the only logical way Anton could explain it. But it didn't feel like one. It was real.

He ended up staring at The Doctor with a little smile for a moment as he tried to figure out what was going on, and then he followed behind her as she stepped into the next room.

The doors automatically closed behind them. The room was quite big, but the only thing in there was a giant black cube. It was standing in the exact centre. The wires that had lead them here hung down from the ceiling above the cube and connected to it. Anton looked around the room but there was nothing else there. Not another door, not a window, just plain light grey walls and a big cube.

"It's a cube. Why is it just a cube? I hoped there would be answers. Not more questions," The Doctor said with her arms out as she approached it. She sounded slightly annoyed.

Suddenly, the door opened behind them again. Anton was startled and quickly snapped around to see a group of droids with rifles pointed towards him and The Doctor step into the room. Anton imagined it had to be the same group that had followed them before.

"Subject located," one of the droids said with an automated robotic voice. "Intruder located," it then continued.

Anton automatically raised his hands and then glanced back at The Doctor with panic in his eyes. She had taken out that strange device she called her Sonic Screwdriver again and was pointing it at the droids, it looked like she was scanning them.

Then she must have noticed the look Anton was giving her because the next thing she said was: "Stay calm, don't panic. You won't get hurt. Trust me." And she said it with confidence, like she knew with certainty that they were going to be fine. Anton felt himself nod and take a deep breath to calm down. He trusted her.

"Capture them," the first droid commanded and the other droids raised their guns higher, then they fired a short series of energy burst and The Doctor and Anton fell to the floor simultaneously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If anybody actually wants it I'll post the next chapter soon.


End file.
